Truth or Dare
by Yuuki Hoshi Hibiya-hime
Summary: It all started because of boredom. My first fic. please comment and review!


Hello! This is my first story! Sorry for my crappy grammar but English is not my native language *bows*

This is just random because I'm bored. this story takes place before they entered high school so I'm sorry if I didn't portray their characters well. They're pretty OOC her. hehe.

Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: KuroBas is not mine but Fukimaki Tadatoshi's and if ever this will be mine, I will name it Kuroko no Harem. XD

* * *

Truth or Dare

* * *

It's rather a fine morning but not for the Generation of Miracles. The six of them including their manager, Satsuki is free from training but not of school because of the upcoming high school entrance examinations. And the school principal cancelled all sports activities including basketball practices so that they can focus on their academics more than extracurricular activities. Now the seven of them sat lazily on the floor of Satsuki's house as they are having their..uhm.."group study".

"This is boring! I want to play one-on-one with Aominecchi!" the golden-haired boy by the name of Kise Ryota whined as he stretched out his arms.

"Ryota. I know you want to play with Daiki that much but we cannot disobey the principal's orders so you better do what you must do." Akashi Seijuuro, Teiko Middle School's Captain scolded him in the most respectful way. A/N: LOL I don't know the right word here. XD

"I think it's fine even just for once that we should take a break from basketball. After all, school is mostly about academics and not sports-centered." Midorima Shintaro, three-pointer of the team said as he fixed his glasses.

"You can easily say that because you're a genius, Mido-chin." The purple-haired giant Murasakibara Atsushi commented while munching a bagful of chips.

"Yeah. You always get the highest scores during tests." The team's ace, Aomine Daiki agreed while laying lazily on the floor.

"You're just too lazy, Dai-chan, even if I let you borrow my notes." The pink-haired manager, Satsuki Momoi scolded him.

"Well, all I want to do is play basketball, that's all."

"Anyway, let's continue our group study as to not waste time our time here." The captain tried to tell the real purpose why they are gathered together. All of them nodded in agreement.

It's been an hour but they progressed nothing. Kise keeps on whining and if he stop, it's just to check on his phone to only receive many messages of his fangirls. Murasakibara just keep on eating and eating from chips to biscuits to candies to his favorite Pocky. Akashi at first studies his notes but then grew boring and diverted his attention to play with his scissors. Midorima, being the genius that he is, didn't even read his notes but instead busies himself by filing his oh so precious nails. Meanwhile, Momoi keeps on scolding Aomine for being such a lazy-ass which Aomine don't mind at all for he's already used to it and pretend to be sleeping.

"Uhm..How about we take a break?" they are startled as the invisible phantom sixth member of Kiseki no Sedai, Kuroko Tetsuya spoke from nowhere. they almost forgot him. blame him and his invisiblity!

"Oi Tetsu, stop scaring us. How long have you been there anyway?" Aomine sweatdropped.

"I've been here since the beginning but it seems that you're all so preoccupied in your own." He explained with his usual deadpan face. They all sweatdopped as they nearly forgot the teal-haired boy.

"Tetsu-kun's right, we should take a break." Momoi agreed to the love of her life. "How about we play a game?" she suggested.

"And what kind of game it is, Satsuki?"

"It's called the Stop Game. Whoever moves after saying start will choose between Truth or Dare. The game's finished if all has took their turns." Momoi explained.

"Interesting." Akashi smirked as he seems to like the idea.

All of them liked the idea and agreed. As soon as Momoi says stop they all froze like statues. But then a beep is heard and obviously, it's owned by the deredere Kise who checked it out. He realized it too late.

"Ki-chan! Truth or Dare?"

"Uhm..Dare?" he don't want to spill his secrets.

"I dare you to sing and dance Oppa Gangnam Style for ten minutes!"

"EH? Okay. Fine." Kise danced and sang and at the same time Momoi got her camera and recorded the whole scene. She giggled at Kise but someone joined her laughing and it is no other than Aomine Daiki. He realized it late and scratched the back of his head.

"Ki-chan! It's your turn to have revenge now." Momoi cleared.

"Yosh. Aominecchi, truth or dare."

"Truth." He don't want to do something as he is lazy.

"What do you feel about Momoicchi?" Aomine blicked at the sudden question.

"I only see her as a little sister as we are childhood friends. She can be annoying at times because she keeps on scolding me like a nagging mother. But she really cares about me so I can say she is a nice person. Oh, and she have big boobs." They're all surprised that those "beautiful words" came out of the ace's mouth.

"Dai-chan! So sweet~" Momoi tackled her childhood friend.

"It's very surprising." Midorima fixed his glasses and noticed that Aomine was looking at him with a grin on his face before reality struck him. He sighed. "Fine. Truth."

"Midorima. Why are you such a horoscope maniac? What's with those weird things that you always bring?" I forgot to mention that Midorima's lucky item for today was a Hello Kitty plushie.

"That's because luck is everything. Man proposes, God disposes. As long as I do what's needed to be done, I believe in good luck. And don't call these weird things. these are lucky items which help counter bad luck." Midorima explained, a bit hurt at how Aomine called his Hello Kitty item weird. Aomine seems to be satisfied enough with the answer. They all fell silent again until they heard a soft growl. Obviously it's the purple-haired giant's stomach and he massaged his hungry stomach.

"Ah? Oh. I'm hungry."

"Murasakibara. Truth or Dare." It's Midorima's turn.

"Dare."

"I dare you to not eat until the game's over."

"Mido-chin's cruel." He pouted and sulked in the corner. Now Kuroko and Akashi are left.

Silence. They didn't budge. Jut their breathes. Until…

"Sorry, I think I need to go to the bathroom." With that, Kuroko went to the bathroom and did what he needed to do and came back to the room. Before Murasakibara could give the question he quickly anwered Dare.

"Since Mido-chin is very cruel and I want to eat my snacks now, I dare you to kiss Aka-chin."

The oh-so-cool Akashi suddenly stiffened at the giant's dare.

"Atsushi, I think you're going overboard."

"Since Aka-chin moved and the game is still on-going it's better if you also do it." A smirk can be found on the big kid's lips.

"Fine. Tetsuya, come here."

Momoi is crying animatedly as she can't bear to see her Tetsu being kissed by someone other than her as well as Kise. Aomine grinned, obviously enjoying it. Midorima just watch the scene

Lips met other's lips. It's just a little peck but then they enjoyed each other's taste. Akashi smiled and licked his lips. Kuroko has just his usual poker face.

"Is that enough, Atsushi?"

"Yeah. I did say kiss but that doesn't mean on the lips. It can also be on hands, cheeks or anywhere." He smiled and grabbed his chips as he can now eat and satisfy his bottomless stomach.

* * *

The next day, the video of Kise dancing and singing Oppa Gangnam style and Akashi and Kuroko's kiss are already known by the whole basketball team.

* * *

So how's it? Please comment! Also, I'm open to suggestions so if any of you can give me tips and advices on how to write a good story, I'll gladly accept it! ^^

See ya!


End file.
